Mi Reina
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: Cualquiera pensaria que Prusia no sabe nada del amor, pero el una vez se enamorado de alguien que no era para el, y no estamos hablando de otro pais, si no de una humana que toco lo mas profundo de su corazon EN HIATUS
1. Prólogo

Desde el momento que la vio se quedo fascinado con ella. Era delicada como una azulejo* pero con la misma convicción que el mismo tenia. Sabia que no era para el, pero no pudo evitar caer en el tabú en el cual Inglaterra y Francia habían caído.

Enamorarse de una humana.

Peor aun, Elizabeth I había declarado su matrimonio con Inglaterra, rehusándose a casarse, y Juana de Arco había mostrado su devoción pasión por Francia hasta las ultimas consecuencias. Pero ella estaba prohibida por todos los medios, ¿Por que? Por que esa flor silvestre que había llegado desde Hanover* estaba destinada para su rey.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ok esta historia esta centrada totalmente en el awesome de Prusia, quieren saber quien es ella? Busquen en Wikipedia _Louise of Mecklenburg-Strelitz_ y sabrán de que hablo ;)**

**Atte. The Animanga Girl**

***azulejo o ancino, traduccion para la flor _Cornflower, _Google imagenes para que vean de lo que hablo ;)**

***Hanover.- Region de la actual Alemania al oeste de Berlin **


	2. Historia y la Futura Reina

_Corría el año 1793..._

_Antes de continuar tenemos que tener en cuenta el pasado de nuestro asombroso Gilbert. _

_Prusia como nación había decaído tras la muerte de Federico el Grande, y aunque el país continuo funcionando, el representante, dígase Gilbert, se sumió en una depresión terrible, ya que Federico había sido la figura paterna que tanto extrañaba de Germanía. Y luego estaba Francia, que aun no podía creer en que andaba metido después de su sangrienta revolución, le hubiese encantado ir a consolare o tan si quiera hablar de la cara que había puesto Austria tras la guerra de sucesión, pero sabia que si trataba de hablar en ese momento con su "amigo" probablemente regresaría con una cabeza menos. _

_Eso mas aparte como nación que era también le quería declarar la guerra, ¿por que? Por que así era la vida en la buena Europa del siglo XVIII. Si embargo la Paz de Basel le tenia atadas las manos._

_Aparte si a esto esto le sumábamos la inestable situación en la que se encontraba su hermanito Sacro Imperio Romano, sentía que en cualquier momento el pequeño niño que cargaba sobre sus hombros un gran Imperio que sobrevivió a la edad media estaba llegando a su fin, cosa que le extrañaba al resto de los países por que el Imperio había conservado una apariencia infantil por mas de trecientos años..._

_Conclusión, Gilbert necesitaba un rayo de luz que lo hiciera despabilarse y no meter la pata tan a menudo_

_Ese rayo resulto ser Louise_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Gilbert- le llamo Federico Guillermo II -Ven de inmediato, tengo grandes noticias que darte- comento el rechoncho rey. Gilbert tenia que admitir que este rey no era tan malo, le había aligerado algunas cargas que Fritz le había dejado como los impuestos y le había dado múltiples privilegios a las clases trabajadoras, definitivamente mas calmado que su tío Fritz, tal vez no era tan grande , pero un poco de paz para el bélico país resultaba un muy agradable respiro .Aunque debía de admitir que el hecho de que estaba relajando el ejercito, piedra angular del mismo Prusia, le causaba mas que una jaqueca...

-¿Que sucede, jefe?- le pregunto paseando por el pomposo salón

-Va a pasar algo maravilloso- dijo sonriendo y tarareando

-¿Vamos a invadir Austria?- pregunto esperanzado

-No,no, es algo relevante a mi hijo Federico-

-¿Que sucede con el chico?- pregunto algo interesado en la platica, por que realmente era mejor oírlo hablar de sus hijos, que de sus amoríos que le hacían el hasmereir de Europa o de actitudes en la Revolución francesa habían dejado a Gilbert, de nuevo, solo.

-Le eh conseguido una esposa- dijo campante

Prusia respiro resignado -Espero que sea una buena chica, no es que no me agrade su majestad le estoy agradecido por sus obras, pero me temo que tiene tendencias un poco, hum, excéntricas-*

-No no, esta chica no es nada como mi esposa Federica- dijo poniéndose una mano en la barbilla -Tal vez has oído hablar de ella, se llama Louise de Mecklenburg-Strelitz...-

Si Gilbert hubiese estado tomando liquido de seguro lo hubiese escupido al momento

-¿Dijiste Louise? ¿La hija del Duque Charles de Mecklenburg?-

-Ella exactamente, ¿por que?- pregunto curioso el rey ante su reacción

-Tu hijo no se callaba después de que se comprometieron en Abril ,y mira que es mas religioso que mi hermano, me llegaron rumores de que es la mas bella de esa familia- dijo Gilbert mientras recordaba a mas de uno mencionar ese nombre

-Entonces que mejor , llegara a Berlín en unas semanas, me alegro que mi hijo se encuentre feliz...- pensó mientras se movía alegremente por el salón.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando el rey se giro para ver a Gilbert jugando con Gilbird

-Gilbert- comenzó a decir con un tono un poco mas serio -¿Federico sabe quien eres?- dijo mirando sus ojos fijamente

Gilbert medito un poco antes de responder -Creo que el solo me conoce como miembro de su corte, nada mas...-

-Bien, te voy a pedir que el no sepa nada hasta el día que se vuelva rey, fue una de las instrucciones que me dijo mi tío Federico...-

-¿Fritz?- pregunto algo sorprendido, no recordaba que le hubiese mencionado eso

-Si, me dijo en una carta que tubo que ser destruida una vez leída que tu existencia debía de permanecer en un secreto casi total, ya que tu integridad física era una de la prioridades del estado-

Gilbert no supo que decir, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, aun desde el otro mundo Fritz le seguía demostrando que le interesaba...

-Tiene mi palabra, jefe, que Federico no sabrá nada hasta el día de su coronación-

-¡Excelente!- exclamo aplaudiendo un poco – Bueno, ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir con la reina, tengo asuntos que hablar con ella- dijo mientras salia de la habitación con un portazo

-Mi querida Europa- dijo Gilbert en voz alta -No eres mas que una dama caprichosa, incluso mas que Hungría- dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Diciembre de 1793

-Me encuentro nervioso, hace meses que no la veo- comento el Coronel Federico III

-Relajate chico, todos los rumores que eh oído de ella no dicen mas que maravillas, así que deja de moverte tu asombrosa cruz de hierro- le reprimió Prusia al chico

-Oh, pero General _Beilschmidt_ , dan nervios- comento el chico de nuevo tocando su condecoración

-Lo que yo se es que es una dulzura, ademas ¿que paso con chico callado que no se había callado desde Abril con Louise esto Louise aquello...?- comento resoplando un poco Gilbert

-¿Pero si resultamos una pareja desigual igual que mi padre y madre?-

-No se preocupe alteza, si así lo desees lo puedo golpear si sigue los pasos de su padre en ese aspecto...- dijo Gilbert sonriendo en la posibilidad de golpear a su actual rey...

-Gracias General- dijo mientras observaban desde la ventana a una carroza acercándose a las puestas del palacio que estaban rodeadas de gente, ansiosos por conocer a la que seria la esposa del futuro rey.

Llego la carroza y el paje se bajo de inmediato, abriendo la puerta revelando a una bella joven, con grandes ojos azules piel blanca como la nieve, sonrosada con si un artista le hubiese pintado rubor a una escultura de mármol , su cabello era risado y estaba recogido elegantemente sobre su cabeza solo dejando a unos risos traviesos escapar. Si alguien hubiese visto al príncipe y a Gilbert en ese momento, hubiesen visto que en su cara se reflejaba la misma expresión:

-No puede ser que alguien tan hermosa exista-

Los ojos de los dos hombres no habían dejado a la joven que se iba acercando al palacio hasta que notaron que se detuvo. De la nada un pequeño se le acerco ofreciéndole un azulejo*. La chica en vez de rechazarlo, como los monarcas normalmente lo harían, o simplemente ignorarlo, la futura reina levanto al pequeño y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. Esto solo dejo a ambos hombres boquiabiertos mientras volvía a poner al pequeño en el suelo y continuaba su camino hacia el palacio.

Rápidamente ambos cerraron la cortina y se colocaron en su lugar a donde la futura reina llegaría, incluso a el rey se le notaba algo nervioso.

Antes de que se abrieran las puertas y todos se pusieran en su lugar Federico III le pregunto a Gilbert

-General _Beilschmidt, solo me queda una duda, ¿Por que en todos los eventos importantes de la nación, usted siempre esta en primera fila?- pregunto , ya que ahora que lo pensaba no había mas militares mas que ellos._

_-En cuanto sea rey, Coronel, se lo diré- dijo cripticamente mientras las puertas se abrían._

_.-.-.-.-.-_

__***La reina Federica Luisa no era considerada atractiva y ha sido descrita como excéntrica .Se alegó que veia fantasmas y apariciones, y por esta razón que tenía un horario invertido,para dormir durante el día y despertar por la noche, un comportamiento que se agravó después de Federico Guillermo II murió. Federica Luisa se destacó por su gran generosidad, sobre todo a los más necesitados. **__

__***Como lo dije en el prologo se refiere al ancino (Cornflower) en ingles **__

__**Ok, momentos históricos, para empezar, realmente me estoy guiando de datos históricos (Wikipedia) para este fic, en lo que es relevante a la pagina de la Reina Luisa en Ingles, claro que muchos datos han sido editados para fines de entretenimiento.**__

__**¿Que les pareció? Parece que a nuestro querido Prusia le han movido el tapete XD ¡y una humana! Vamos a ver si nuestro querido chico no se mete en problemas...**__

__**Review?**__


End file.
